


Post-practice snack

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competing for the same sunshine boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Osamu shows up at the end of the Black Jackals' practice. He's not there for Atsumu, though.Short osahina story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

"TSUM-TSUM!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MYAA-SAM WAS COMING!!"

"What? And try a human volume this time."

"Myaa-sam is out by the locker room! If you told me he was coming, I would have ordered some-"

"I didn't know he was coming," Atsumu trails off.

Bokuto stays behind when Atsumu goes off in search of his twin. He finds Osamu leaning on the wall outside the locker room, distracted on his phone.

"I'm too busy to hang out with my fans tonight, better luck next time."

"Who would want to hang out with you? Besides, I'm busy."

"I find that hard to believe-"

"Osamu-san!" Hinata comes bouncing out of the locker room. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"It was fine until this guy showed up," Osamu replied, but not with his usual deadpan brotherly disdain. He said it in a cute jokey way to get a laugh.

And Hinata laughed.

Atsumu squints at Osamu.

"What's this?"

"Oh!" Hinata says, turning to him like he forgot Atsumu was even there (a crime). "We're going for dinner!"

"Dinner," he replied blandly.

"We were talking the other day. Osamu knows this place that does Brazilian food!"

"Does he?" Atsumu asks, and when he looks to his brother, Osamu's smiling.

"Yeah, we were catching up after your game last week, so I asked if I could take him out."

"You did?"

"I wore jeans like you asked, Osamu-san," Hinata pipes in.

"Good, I brought the bike."

"You're taking my-" Osamu's eyebrows go up at Atsumu's awkward pause, the C in crush nearly off his tongue, "my wing spiker out for dinner on your motorcycle?"

"Oh, really?" Hinata asks excitedly, bouncing on his toes. "That's so cool! I've never been on a motorcycle before!"

If looks could kill, Osamu would be dead. Atsumu wishes the floor would open up and swallow his idiot brother.

"See you on the weekend, Atsumu-san!" Hinata shouts as they walk away. Osamu gives Atsumu a smile that looks like victory and puts his arm around Hinata's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osahina: pt. 2 (with a healthy serving of atsuhina angst)

"Where's Hinata?"

"He's on the way, coach!" Bokuto shouts from the back of the line.

"He better be. Bus leaves in 5."

Atsumu looks out into the parking lot and impatiently taps his foot. It's been 30 seconds since Atsumu last checked the time, but he'll do it again anyways.

"What are you," Sakusa asks from the first step of the bus, "his mom?"

"Well I don't feel like sitting beside *you* today, Omi-Omi." Atsumu sticks out his tongue like a little kid, but stops when he sees a tiny figure in a puffy winter coat jogging toward the bus.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My subway line was down! I got here as fast as I could!"

The Black Jackals take turns teasing Hinata for being 10 minutes late. He starts blushing when his senpais pat his thick wool hat. Atsumu asks if he'd like to sit beside him and Hinata happily agrees.

The bus is pulling out of the parking lot and Atsumu's in the middle of a rant about his favourite TV show when he stutters to a stop. Hinata finishes hanging his jacket on the back of his chair before looking back at Atsumu expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata's wearing the world's ugliest knit grey sweater.

Atsumu knows it's the world's ugliest knit grey sweater because he bought it for Osamu for Christmas a few years back. It's the same colour as his hair, and he bought it knowing it'd make Osamu look like a cold, grey blob.

But on Hinata it's perfect.

His hair and eyes are so bright that Hinata makes the sweater look more inviting. And thanks to his training, the fabric pulls just tight enough on Hinata's biceps that Atsumu has to shake his head to look away.

"Nice sweater," Atsumu says eventually.

"Thanks! It's not mine-"

"It's Osamu's sweater."

"Yeah!" Hinata says as he runs his hand down the sleeve with a blissful smile. Atsumu wanted to know what Hinata's arms felt like in that sweater, too. "I didn't know it was going to be so cold this morning, so he lent me this."

"So I guess it wasn't *your* subway line that was out this morning, was it?"

Hinata smacks Atsumu's arm and they go back to talking about that TV show until Bokuto starts a conversation with him from across the aisle. Atsumu takes out his phone to message his brother.

"If you break Shouyou-kun's heart, I'll break your face."

Osamu responds in a few minutes.

"We both know you can't, but thanks for worrying about Shou."

It's the first time in a while the twins have a genuine conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> (Did I have to give Osamu a motorcycle? No. But I did it anyways because he'd use it as an excuse to touch Hinata's legs and he'd look good in a leather jacket.)  
> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
